


The Tapestry

by EriksTrueAngel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Full Moon, Gift Fic, Halloween, Rumbelle Revelry, Spooky, Tumblr, natashavonlecter, prompts, virtue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriksTrueAngel/pseuds/EriksTrueAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Spooky Rumbelle Revelry for natashavonlecter. Prompts were drowning, full moon, and virtue. Belle finds a tapestry in the Dark Castle with a frightening tale…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tapestry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natasha_Von_Lecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Von_Lecter/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I’m simply borrowing the characters for my writing pleasure.
> 
> A/N: This is for natashavonlecter—my Spooky Rumbelle Revelry giftee! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it! Please forgive my mistakes as my new work schedule doesn’t allow much free time for me to revise. This is certainly an AU and since this is a spooky Rumbelle story… Well, you have to read on for yourself! 
> 
> Prompts- Drowning, full moon, and virtue.

The Tapestry

By: Erik’sTrueAngel

It was near the end of her second month as the Dark One’s caretaker when Belle found it.

She was finishing cleaning one of the many halls when it so happened that a brand new hallway magically appeared. Whenever Belle would finish the dusting, polishing, waxing, and sweeping a wing or a section of the Dark Castle, she would always discover the last door would open to reveal a new corridor with more rooms needing her attention. And when she came to the end of that—the last door will open to another endless maze of musty and dusty rooms and so on and so forth.

Even when she tried cleaning the last room first, a new entrance still continued to show when she reached the end of her task. Regardless where she started, the very last door will lead to a new part of the Dark Castle.

To her continuous frustration and annoyance, Belle couldn’t tell if this was Rumplestiltskin’s doing or if the Dark Castle had a mind of its own and was purposely doing this purely for its entertainment to see how long the former lady who arrived in the golden gown would give up in despair.

Either way, when Belle promised to stay here forever: the manor and its master were intending to keep it that way. But Belle refused to allow this never-ending parade of corridors to break her spirit. Instead, she embraced it as an obstacle that a hero would face in her books. Eventually the Castle will reach its end (even enchanted and magical ones cannot literally stretch on _forever_ ) or it will give up knowing it couldn’t break her and some other seemingly impossible chore will appear.

Even if this was some kind of test… Belle failed to see what Rumplestiltskin could hope to gain from this trial. Then again, he was the Dark One and not all his intentions were easy to uncover. Sometimes she wondered if he really knew what his motives were or if it was something he made up along the way. There was no doubt in her mind that he was a mystery, and one she was growing quite fond of solving. Even with the tedious and arduous cleaning of these halls aside, Rumplestiltskin was unlike any man she ever met.

For example, the Robin Hood incident.

The thief braved to enter the Dark Castle to steal a wand for the purpose of healing his wife who was heavy with child. Rumplestiltskin had been hell-bent on getting his vengeance on the man; even so far as dragging her along since she had been the one to free Hood from his cell to spare him from further torture. Never had she seen the Dark One so ferocious or frightening in the short time of their acquaintance. There was bloodlust in those cold, reptilian eyes of his that she thought if she could reason with him… then perhaps he would give up on this endeavor. However, nothing seemed to sway him from this mission until…

Looking back, it was the first time she saw his façade slip a little when dealing with the odious Sheriff of Nottingham. The man had the gull to request time with her in exchange for information on Robin Hood. She hadn’t known what to expect but for Rumplestiltskin to be aghast and even disgusted was a relief to her. He defended her, _protected_ her virtue that she was momentarily stunned that this was the same man who was so descriptive on what he was going to do to the thief when he captured him.

Then the actual confrontation came when they found Robin Hood in the forest. She was stuck in the ground but she continued to plead with him about doing the right thing. After the Sheriff of Nottingham, Belle believed there was a good man lurking somewhere in him or else he would have granted that fiend his request. After all, she was nothing to the Dark One other than his caretaker. He was her master and if he chose to grant favors to others with her, then what choice would she have? But he did care. The thought of passing her on to that behemoth was the last thing on his mind. If he could be compassionate to her, then why couldn’t he be merciful towards the thief?

In the end, she managed to get through to the imp. It was seeing the pregnant woman ill that done the trick. If he was able to show concern for her wellbeing, then he would do the same for the father who was willing to risk the Dark One’s wrath to heal his wife. And Rumplestiltskin shot the arrow (which never misses its target) and it landed dead in the center of the wagon. Despite what he insisted about missing Hood, Belle knew the truth.

From that point onward, she saw her master in a new light. Sure, he had his moments and could be quite complicated, stubborn, and puzzling, but Belle did not feel the least bit intimidated anymore. He wasn’t the _Dark One_ of legends of yore, but _Rumplestiltskin_ the man with so many intricate layers that she was determined to uncover each and every one.

Furthermore, he gave her a library.

Well, “gave” might be too strong of a word. He claimed it was because he wanted it to be clean, and since these were ancient texts, he knew she would handle them properly and with the utmost respect. Of course, that was one lie she saw through in a heartbeat. He knew her interest in reading after catching her multiple times in the act, but he never once punished her for her being off-task.

Then again, this phenomenon of the magical appearing hallways could be Rumplestiltskin’s “subtle” approach as punishment. Of course, coming out and confronting him wouldn’t yield the truth she wanted. Oh no. She had to play him at his own game if she wanted to know. Besides, she had a feeling if she doesn’t complain, then he will get bored with the knowledge she hadn’t fallen for his deceptive trick. He would have no choice but to admit _this_ was his doing. 

The thought would always put a smile on her face and it did help make the job somewhat bearable when a new passage opened up. 

But on this particular day Belle noticed something unusual about this one.

At first, it was like any other of the umpteenth halls she had previously cleaned. Crimson wallpaper covered the walls with large windows shielded by their long, velvet golden and scarlet curtains; ornate decorations ranging from knights standing guard to swords to paintings to various other objects that Rumplestiltskin wished to showcase on the walls or on oak-carved tables; the floor varied from smooth hardwood paneling to tile to expansive rugs covering the entire length; and the doors were finely crafted as well with dark trimmings around the mahogany with the shapes varying as well from single panels to double-panels to straight rectangular angles to a rounded arch.

However, there was one door that stood out from the rest.

Tucked away in the shadows, this door was blocked by Rumplestiltskin’s collection of statues and huge potted leafy plants, which Belle recognized as ferns with their wide and extended fronds sticking out as if trying to shield the room from any passerby’s eyes. Even the light cast from the window refused to go near the corner as if content to leave that part shrouded in darkness.

It was indeed hidden well and she would not have seen it herself if it weren’t for the fact she was in awe over how magnificent the fern had grown with hardly any indirect sunlight. Rumplestiltskin certainly enjoyed keeping the Dark Castle dark and even after she casted aside the heavy curtains to allow some light to breathe in life in the depressing chamber—she saw the slight movement of the leaves and went to investigate. 

Her fingertips delicately brushed along the length of the frond, chuckling quietly to herself at the way it tickled. They were so soft, so vibrant that the only explanation for its survival had to be magic.

Then she heard a low groan and swiftly looked up to see a change in the wall as if it was partially cracked. Reaching her hand out, Belle felt the smooth paneling of a door much to her astonishment.

Curious as to why she hadn’t noticed it (not to mention another room that will need her astute attention), she managed to slide the fern away so she could fully get a good look behind it. The tips of the fronds curled outward as if they were stretching out to keep from being moved. Belle shook her head over the silliness of such a thought, and once she completed her task, she was able to get a better view.

Like the other doors in the castle, this was also mahogany with an onyx trimming around the singular door, but oddly no doorknob.

She frowned, wondering how in the world she was going to get inside, when she saw that the door was opened just an inch. Stretching her fingers out, she began to move closer to push it open—

“BELLE!”

The bellowing shout from her master permeated the walls and ceiling, snapping her awake. Closing her eyes, Belle shook her head. When she opened them again she saw the door was sealed shut and the fern was back where it belonged—the branches sighing in relief.

“BELLE!”

“Duty calls,” she murmured, turning around to heed his call.

xxXXxx

Belle wanted to ask him about the mysterious door. She had every intention as she scurried through the numerous passages and doors as Rumplestiltskin’s voice grew louder with each passing second. She had no idea what it was that had him all riled up, but it didn’t sound good. Immediately, her thoughts were flying through her mental checklist of chores she had completed. _Baking, done; prepping for dinner, done; laundry, done; dusting, done; window cleaning, done…_

She found him pacing in the Great Hall, his stride short and quick with his arms hanging stiff at his side with his fists clenching. He was wearing one of his silk shirts with the dragon hide vest that she was quickly finding to be a favorite of hers. He may not be muscular but he was lean and slim and the dragon really suited him.

Not that it meant anything. He had an unusual fashion sense, which Belle was starting to appreciate; plus, no one else in the Enchanted Forest wore clothing like his.

Before she could announce her presence, the Dark One was suddenly facing her, his gaze narrowing.

“Finally! You know how long I’ve been waiting?!” he exclaimed, his hand on his hip with one finger wagging at her. “What’s this? Have you already forgotten your duties?”

Confused, Belle didn’t know what he was talking about. “I’m sorry Rumplestiltskin but I don’t—“ 

“Tea!” he cried. “It’s bloody tea time and you don’t have it prepared!”

Blinking in disbelief, she then cracked a smile. “It’s not one o’clock…” As Belle looked over her shoulder at the grandfather clock, her grin faltered as she saw it was ten after one. “Oh.” She knew when she started her work in the halls it had been nine-thirty and to see how many hours flew by without her noticing… It _must_ have been the Castle’s doing all along!

Returning her attention back to the agitated imp, Belle offered her apologies. “I didn’t realize the time. I was busy cleaning and I keep finding more and more halls needing my attention…”

He waved his hand, cutting her off. “Never mind your excuses, dearie. Fetch me my tea before you find yourself as a new addition to my snails in the gardens.”

She curtsied before she exited, her lips fighting back a smile. This wasn’t the first time he made such a threat, but she has been learning his tone when he spoke to know he really didn’t mean it. If he were to turn her into a snail, then who else was going to clean up after him or launder his clothing? Furthermore, she was the only person who knew how to make his tea correctly so he wasn’t going to deprive himself of her tea-making skills. But she knew he wouldn’t be the Dark One if he didn’t at least try to exert his authority over his one and only maid.

It took several minutes but Belle made the tea and she added a slice of honey lavender cake as a snack. She brought the serving tray to the table where her master was already seated, his fingers tapping against each other as she went about pouring the tea and cream in the right measurements in the chipped cup he insisted on using. Belle couldn’t explain the tiny fluttering of joy it gave her knowing he favored this cup above the others. Like he had told her after she chipped it: “it’s only a cup.” However, she saw it as his acceptance towards her (and a reminder he would never _act_ upon those “threats”). Silly really, if she thought about it, but the truth was seeing that chipped cup filled her with incredible warmth.

She placed the cup and its saucer in front of him and then proceeded to set the cake next to it.

Rumplestiltskin didn’t say anything other than his gruff muttering, “About time,” but she caught the briefest flicker of his mouth curving at the sight of the tasty morsel. She knew how much he loved the honey lavender cake since she introduced it to him.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes to clear the tray,” she told him, dismissing herself so she could resume her work.

However, to her surprise, Rumplestiltskin shook his head. “Sit. Have a cup of tea.”

“But I didn’t—” she began to say when a snap of his fingers materialized a cup and saucer for herself. Well, she wasn’t going to turn down a cup of tea or the chance to spend time with her master.

Belle prepared her drink but frowned when she remembered the chair was at the other end of the long table. She didn’t want to sit that far down away from him, knowing simple conversation will be difficult.

So she did the unthinkable.

She hopped on top of the table and smoothed down her skirt before picking up her cup so she could sip it.

Rumplestiltskin’s brows rose to the top of his hairline, but he didn’t make a comment about her chosen spot to sit. Instead, he let out a cough before covering his mouth with his cup so she couldn’t discern his expression.

Silence passed between them until he swallowed the rest of his drink and announced he was going to be in his lab until dinnertime. Then without further warning, he was gone in a cloud of smoke leaving Belle all alone.

His cake was hardly touched.

xxXXxx

Belle forgot about the door until she came upon it again a couple days later.

 _How peculiar_ , she thought. She remembered she was going to ask Rumplestiltskin about it, but decided against it. Besides, what harm could come from looking on her own? Just a sneak peek and that was it. And… he never said there were any rooms off-limits to her.

Belle tilted her head to the side, wondering how she was going to get in. The last time it had been opened on its own, but…

Stepping closer, she placed her palms flat on the smooth panel and felt the door yield beneath her touch.

She moved back as the door parted, and with a deep breath, she went inside.

xxXXxx

The air was dank and heavy, an overwhelming sense of melancholy slammed against her chest, making her breathless. 

Belle staggered back in an attempt to regain control of her pounding heart. Once she did, then she looked around with wide, astonished eyes.

The room was rather small with minimal furniture that was lacking the usual opulence and flair that usually accompanied Rumplestiltskin’s touch. Barren was more like it with only a simple rocking chair and a small table with a candlestick aflame. In fact, the candle began burning as soon as she walked in, which wasn’t surprising considering the sparks of magic that filled the air.

Oddly, there wasn’t a window but the glowing embers were enough to lighten the room for her to see. As she slowly turned her heel, Belle saw it.

Up against the wall was a tapestry spanning the entire eastern wall. It was beautifully hand-crafted; its intricate weaving was certainly one of the best that Belle had ever seen. Her father was quite fond of tapestries and had them in all the rooms in the castle. Each one told a story of some kind and Belle spent many a time gazing upon them, making up her own stories to match the scenes and bright colors.

However, this one was far different from what she had grown up with.

It was mostly designed with blues, blacks, and grays with some contrasting colors to make it somewhat less gloomy. Despite the dark theme in its coloration, the tapestry was beautiful. She surmised it had to take almost a lifetime or two to complete such an exquisite piece, but why in the world was it hanging in here where no one else could admire it?

Belle took a step closer, her eyes immediately seeking out the story that lurked beneath the millions of thread and wool. Starting from the top left corner, Belle followed it with an ever increasing interest and curiosity as the images came to life.

A young maiden was depicted with lively eyes and rosy lips standing in front of her home. It was modest and humble, but she didn’t seem discontent with her surroundings. As the years went by, her happiness began to fade and she was facing away from her home as if she was yearning for something else. Then one day, she packed a bag and left her simple world and headed out to the unknown. Her adventures were nothing that would inspire songs or poems, but she was determined to find one adventure that would last her a lifetime and for her to share with her children and her children’s children. But no matter where she traveled, no matter the people she met, the young maiden was missing something. What… she didn’t know.

Before she could continue, the chiming of the grand grandfather clock alerted Belle that Rumplestiltskin would be expecting his supper soon. She hadn’t realized how much time flew past while staring at the tapestry and the last thing she wanted was for him to get upset again.

The light from the candle began to ebb, its shadow casting across the maiden’s face like she was crying; sad Belle had to leave already. 

The maid didn’t know what possessed her but she did look back at the tapestry, whispering, “I’ll come back again.”

xxXXxx 

Over the next week, Belle would try to sneak back into the tiny room to finish the young maiden’s story. She was fascinated by the realistic emotions that would fill the young maiden’s face that Belle had no doubt that the tapestry’s creator was a master in his craft. In fact, Belle couldn’t get the image out of her head _because_ the pictures did hit close to home.

Belle always longed to leave Avonlea and see the world and what it had to offer in heroics and adventures. Her books were her escape from the daily pressures of being a princess and anything else she could get her hands on that showed her what was out there beyond the castle walls. She felt for the young maiden in the tapestry. She knew what it was like to be stuck in a life that was stagnant… Until now.

A grin flitted across her lips.

She supposed becoming the Dark One’s caretaker was an adventure itself. She _did_ save her people from the ogres. And she had seen parts of the Enchanted Forest she never saw before. Then again, it was only at her master’s request she saw them. The few trips she took outside the castle weren’t very far. It was usually to the next village with Rumplestiltskin not far from her side.

Belle frowned. Perhaps, not the grand adventure she always longed for. Instead, it was apt to say she traded one castle for another. The location and appearance were different, but a castle wall was a castle wall and she was kept inside it.

Perhaps, the young maiden was lucky after all. At least _she_ was able to move freely and see the world without a chaperone.

Belle sighed.

“I didn’t realize I was boring you.”

Her eyes snapped open as she looked up into the Dark One’s face, his fingertips tapping together as he stared at her with his brow arched.

She forgot… It was tea time and this was becoming a new routine of theirs where she would join him for a cup before she continued her chores. At first, Belle looked forward to them. Not to say, she didn’t now but her thoughts were preoccupied elsewhere and she really wanted to find out what happened next to the young maiden in the tapestry.

“You’re not… Forgive me. I’m a little tired,” she fibbed, her hands wrapped around her warm cup. “There’s so much to do. I feel like I never get anything accomplished!”

“Yes, well, the Castle _does_ possess its own little sense of humor,” he drawled. “If that was the case, then you should have said something. I would—”

“No!” she exclaimed, jostling her drink with the sharpness of her tone. “I mean… I don’t mind Rumple. Really. I kind of figured the Castle was playing with me. At least it confirms it.”

“If you’re certain…” He didn’t sound or look convinced; rather, he wasn’t sure what to make from his little maid’s outburst.

“I am.” Picking up her cup, she took a sip to end the conversation.

“You know,” Rumplestiltskin began. “This castle is large. Too large if you ask me. I doubt you’d ever get it _all_ cleaned in your lifetime. Besides, I am running low on straw and need to make another trip to collect some more. You will accompany me to carry the load back.”

“I’m sorry but I was hoping to finish my other chores,” Belle said, sounding quite contrite with her refusal.

He was taken aback by her rejection. Normally, the mousy beauty would jump at the chance to leave the Dark Castle to have some fresh air and enjoy the sun. Now…

“Is something wrong Belle?” he asked her pointblank.

“Not at all. Why?”

“It’s that you—” Rumplestiltskin stopped himself as he almost let it slipped _you like to come with me_. “Never mind. I’m not in the mood to spin after all. Just to warn you… When the mood strikes up, you will be out getting it for me in the rain.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said softly, standing up from her spot. “If you would excuse me… I have to finish my work.”

Belle left the Dark One alone in his chair and his suddenly cold tea.

xxXXxx

It hadn’t been nice of her to behave in such a manner. After living with the imp for months, she knew he was lonely and instead of asking for her company… He would disguise it as some errand or chore that had to be done in his presence. She longed to ask him more about his life, his journeys, anything and everything but she decided she could leave that for later. She promised forever with him and there will be plenty of time for her to hear his stories.

For now, her objective was to finish the tapestry’s story.

Part of her wondered if she should tell Rumplestiltskin about it and if he knew about its history, but Belle liked having this to herself. It was her secret little room with a treasure unlike any she’d ever seen. She wasn’t ready to share it with him.

Just yet.

Later she will tell him about it, even show the tapestry to him if he wished; although, the very idea of sharing the tapestry almost made her skin crawl. Maybe she should wait a little bit longer before telling him.

Or not at all.

What Rumplestiltskin didn’t know wouldn’t harm anyone. Besides, he was the Dark One. He had other pieces of art and rare objects he could rest his eyes on and leave this one to her. After all, _he_ locked the tapestry up. He didn’t want it so why can’t she have it?

Her fist clenched, her nails biting into her skin when Belle realized she couldn’t let him find out about the tapestry. If she were to go to it now… he might follow her. _No_ , she told herself. _I can’t let him find me with it._

She had to wait until he was occupied before she retreated to the tapestry.

So after an hour had passed, Belle was busy sweeping the floor when Rumplestiltskin found her. He stood in the doorway, his fingers laced together in front of him, imperceptibly trembling, with a frown marring his brow.

“Belle?” he called softly.

She turned to face him. “Yes?” she answered.

“I—” he started to say, but closed his lips. “Tomorrow morning I want that straw. Is that understood?”

Belle nodded. “First light.”

“Good.” He began to turn on his heel before pausing once more. “You know… the floor is already spotless. I don’t need my maid dropping dead from all the grueling work.”

“I will go straight to bed as soon as I am finished,” she promised. “Good night Rumple.”

“Good night.”

He was walking away as she exhaled quietly. As soon as she knew he was in his chamber, she would steal away to the tapestry.

xxXXxx 

Several hours ticked by and Belle was growing restless with the urgent desire to finish the tapestry’s story. She could hear her master’s footfalls echoing in the halls as he roamed the castle.

 _I should have gone with him to get the blasted straw_ , she thought. How she could have forgotten that he doesn’t sleep? Spinning was the only thing that kept him busy in the night hours and without straw… Rumplestiltskin was going to continue walking around until dawn.

Belle groaned at her foolish mistake. All she kept thinking about was the tapestry and the young maiden.

Finally, it sounded like Rumple was leaving and Belle listened intently to the footsteps. It appeared he was moving towards his laboratory.

Her hopes ignited, Belle jumped out of bed and hurriedly grabbed her robe. With Rumple working and tinkering away in his lab… it was the next best thing to spinning in keeping him busy.

Hastily, she tied her belt and grabbed her candlestick so she could resume where she left off.

Once she was safely within the room, Belle set her candle down next to the candlestick that was already burning bright for her. Smiling widely, she turned towards the tapestry where the last part glowed and waited for her to continue.

“All right,” she murmured. “What happened to you next?”

The young maiden was still saddened. Nothing she saw or visited seemed to make her happy. She wished she knew what it was that had her feeling this way and briefly considered if she should return to her cottage.

Little did she know, there was a shadow following her.

It started a while back but there would be this hint of darkness somewhere within the thread that seemed to get larger as the maiden’s sadness lingered. Belle hadn’t noticed it before until now, but she supposed that was the weaver’s intent. When the viewer finally took noticed of the shadow it was difficult to ignore what it might mean for the lonely and lovely maiden.

Just as Belle discovered it, the young maiden appeared to have done the same. A flicker of fear came over her features as it became all too clear that the girl was defenseless. She had no weapon or friend let alone seen another person in miles as she walked the road. This shadow could be her end and no one would ever know.

Before the girl could try and run away, there was something about the shadow that began to take form until it was revealed to be a person draped in a heavy cloak. The face was hidden but the maiden did not seem as terrified as she did a moment ago. Instead, she was intrigued albeit wary as the stranger spoke to her. Then hope began to bloom in her eyes and she held out her hand as if to shake on a deal with the stranger.

This was the one bad thing about tapestries, Belle mused to herself. She had no clue what it was the stranger offered the maiden, but whatever it was… It was the first time she had a smile since she left her quaint cottage.

Yawning, Belle could not keep her eyes awake any longer. If she was lucky, she might be able to catch a couple hours of sleep before she had to leave with Rumplestiltskin to the village.

“Farewell, my new friend,” she whispered. “Until later.”

xxXXxx 

Belle’s mind couldn’t leave the tapestry alone. Even as she rode in the carriage alongside Rumple, she wondered what in the world had the maiden so terribly sad that she would agree to go along with a stranger in the wood.

Casting a side glance at the dark sorcerer, Belle had her reasons for leaving with him those many months ago. While it was noble sounding in the beginning, she began to ponder what the consequences could be from such an arrangement. 

“Ah, Autumn,” her companion said to himself. “There’s nothing like the falling leaves.”

Was it already that time of year? Belle was stunned to realize that it was the start of summer when she left Avonlea, and now they were entering the fall equinox. Where did it all gone?

“Seems to me there is something pressing on my maid’s face. Care to share?” Rumple asked with a slight lift of his tone.

“No. I just never knew it was Fall already,” she said. “At this point, there would be a feast in a few weeks to celebrate the harvest.”

“How droll,” he commented. “You royals are always throwing some kind of feast.”

Belle didn’t know what to make of his statement but shrugged. “It was my favorite. Apple spice drink, sweet candies, and plump roasted goose… It was a time to be thankful for the crop we were able to grow and trade with our neighbors. Since the Ogre Wars… We never had much time to celebrate and last year… Well, it wasn’t as festive as it used to be when I was a girl.”

Rumple fell silent and looked out his window. “We’re here,” he announced, waving his hand to make the carriage stop.

Belle waited until he was out before she left. With a quick flick of his wrist, he magicked a basket and handed it to her.

“Be quick and don’t dawdle. I have much to do when we return,” he trilled before leaving Belle on her own.

Not taking it personally, Belle was becoming quite accustomed to his quirks and his abrupt dismissals as she headed towards the market. She was able to bargain with the seller for the straw with a complementary bushel for the Dark One and his constant patronage. Her basket was full and she had to hold the extra under her arm, but she figured this would keep him busy for a couple of weeks at least.

As Belle began to walk back to the carriage, she passed one stall where there was a mirror. Rumple insisted on keeping all mirrors in the castle covered (another eccentric quirk she never dared question) but there was something that caught her eye that had her immediately turning around.

No one was behind her but she could have sworn…

 _Tonight I won’t stay up too late_ , she told herself. _The story is almost over_.

Belle returned to the carriage and loaded up the straw by the time Rumple came back with a look of pleasure on his lips.

“My straw?” he questioned.

“Yes,” she told him. “Did you get what you needed?”

“Indeed I did. Let’s go. I’m feeling a bit famish.”

xxXXxx 

Once arriving back, Belle was ordered to go into the kitchen to prepare his lunch and tea. The meal was uneventful but as they finished eating, Rumple told Belle that he wanted her to take a break for the rest of the afternoon.

“You’re overworking yourself and frankly… I can’t have my caretaker do a sloppy job,” he said. “Off to bed or take a bath or read or do whatever it is you do. I have a lot of work that needs to be done and I do not wish to be interrupted.”

Belle was astonished by this sudden command, but she was not going to argue with him. Immediately, her initial thought was to go to the tapestry but she didn’t want to tempt Rumple finding out about it if he happened to change his mind. However, she was finding she was feeling quite tired and her muscles and bones were aching from all the hard labor she had conducted to keep herself distracted from going to the secret room. A nice, warm soak and a nap sounded like the best cure and if she could sleep now… then she would be able to stay awake all night to finish the story!

After her bath, Belle dried her hair by the fireplace in her room and then settled on her bed for her nap.

As she slept, she dreamt of the young maiden and her adventures. She imagined it was herself that was seeing the world and could not imagine anything more perfect than making that dream a reality.

When Belle woke, she knew she had to go to the tapestry. 

Forgetting about Rumplestiltskin, she scurried to the secret room and the tapestry.

The story continued. The maiden followed the stranger until they reached a castle very much similar to the Dark Castle. The girl was excited and ecstatic as she was led inside and why should she not? The stranger lavished her with exotic treats and clothes that were fit for a queen. It was like the perfect ending to her story when she left home for an adventure.

Until…

The girl became homesick. The stranger had been too kind to offer his hospitality and home, but living a life of luxury no longer had its appeal. She found herself dreaming and thinking about the small cottage and her meager lifestyle. One day she decided to tell her host that the deal was over. She could no longer be his guest.

Something didn’t sit well at that very moment. Belle could not figure out why but as soon as she watched the girl seek out her host, a chill went down her spine.

The stranger did not like what the maiden had to say and he seized her by the arm, twisting it around her back as she cried out in pain. Fire burned in his eyes as he began dragging the maiden through the corridors and down to the basement below. A full moon cast its silvery light over the castle and to the maiden’s growing horror, a pool of water was revealed to her.

“No…” Belle whispered, her voice stuck in her throat as she was about to witness something horribly tragic. There was no doubt the intent in the madman’s eyes as he dragged the girl closer to the pool of black water.

What kind of tapestry was this?! Why would anyone create such a sinister tale? This wasn’t a thing of beauty like Belle thought it was… This was _hideous_.

Before Belle could look away, the dark figure in the tapestry lifted its head, those red eyes locking on hers. The young maiden was forced into the pool, her limbs fighting to get away but he held her down, drowning her.

Belle shook her head, her jaw dropping; she couldn’t take it anymore!

She ran to the door but it slammed closed before she could reach it. Banging her fists against the wood, she screamed for Rumplestiltskin. Her voice rose louder as the candle went out; throwing her completely in the darkness and blind to what was suddenly moving behind her.

Something clamped down on her shoulder and yanked her back.

xxXXxx 

“There. I think that does it.”

Rumple looked back at his work. He knew his little maid must have been feeling homesick and he didn’t like the notion that Belle might be depressed with the thought of what she might be doing in her castle at this time. He never thought he would actually care about what would trouble her or try to make her feel better, but he had long ago stopped thinking of her as his caretaker but as a friend.

And since Belle was doing so much for him and the Dark Castle, he thought this surprise would be a way for him to show his gratitude. Of course, he also didn’t like the fact that the Castle was giving her more work to do. What would possess it to go so far as to add hall after hall with numerous rooms to count he couldn’t fathom. She was only human, even though she bore the task quite well.

A little too well, he might add, but he wanted it to stop. She was his and not the Castle’s so it better get that straight. 

With another snap of his fingers, the dinner was complete. It might not be an extravagant feast she was used to in Avonlea, but he figured it did the job well for the two of them. He had the apple spice drink (something he is not willing to try since apples do leave a sour taste in his mouth), but the goose was tender as well as the assorted sweets and roasted potatoes and fresh bread. Furthermore, it reminded him of his precious Bae and how they, too, celebrated autumn with a similar meal.

Thinking of his son brought an affectionate grin as he checked the time.

Time to fetch his maid.

A task that evidently became difficult as she was not in her room. Nor was she in the library or the study or anywhere else.

She didn’t… she couldn’t…

“Belle!” he shouted.

The Dark One listened carefully and didn’t hear her heed his call. He tried again but silence only greeted him.

Panic filled his breast as he began casting a sensing spell. He felt that Belle was still there but where? Where could she be and why wasn’t she answering him?!

“Belle!”

xxXXxx

In the heart of the Dark Castle there was a room that had a door with no handle. Inside, there was a tapestry that hung on the east wall where a beauty with chestnut hair and blue eyes has her mouth forever opened in a silent scream while a shadowy figure clutches her close, ensuring she never escapes.

The End


End file.
